


Serenade

by Katergator



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gobber imparts some wisdom, Hiccup is the chief, also this was written well before the third movie, but that doesn't stop Astrid and Gobber from teasing him, until the convo gets a little more real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katergator/pseuds/Katergator
Summary: Astrid is delighted when she discovers Hiccup dances and sings in the forge when he thinks no one is looking- until Gobber arrives. It's all fun and games teasing Hiccup until the subject of marriage is brought up...





	Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt: imagine Astrid's astonishment to discovering Hiccup dances in the forge when he is concentrating wholeheartedly without realizing it.  
> Because teasing Hiccup is way too much fun ;)

Astrid trudged up to the forge, basket on her arm, to see if Hiccup was done with her axe. An energetic Stormfly looking for scratchies had nudged her arm and thrown off her aim. Instead of lodging in a tree trunk, her axe glanced off a nearby boulder and chipped the blade.

Hiccup promised he could fix it, but requested a couple hours to do so. She left her precious weapon in his capable hands and dove into her morning chores.

The sun shone high overhead and her rumbling stomach protested its lack of lunch. She packed some food into her basket and figured both she and Hiccup could use a break.

As she approached, she heard a distinct hum that sounded like Hiccup. Intrigued, she quietly set down her basket and crossed her arms, leaning over the counter to observe.

Hiccup had his back turned to her and he didn’t notice her arrival. She peeked past him and it appeared he was alone.

Hiccup didn’t sing or dance often, or much at all, so his soft humming now took her by surprise. He could carry a decent tune and a smile graced Astrid’s lips.

The melody sounded like one of the catchy upbeat songs Berk’s rag tag group of musicians had played in the Great Hall the evening prior.

Hiccup tapped his fingers on the bench to the tune. He picked up Astrid’s axe and peered down the length of the blade, singing the lyrics under his breath.

Astrid rested her chin in her hand with an amused grin. Hiccup tapped his prosthetic on the floor, a bounce in his step as he headed over to the grindstone. Metal sparked as he sanded the edge, his foot working the pedal of the wheel in a distinctive beat.

Once he finished, he twirled back over to the workbench and Astrid’s smile widened. That qualified as dancing. Hiccup was actually dancing around the forge.

He set her axe down and bopped his head along to his tune, searching for his polishing rag. He swayed to the song as he wiped down the shining blade.

Hiccup sang the last word, drawing out the note. Once he finished Astrid enthusiastically clapped her hands.

“Gah!” Hiccup startled and almost dropped her axe on his good foot. He cursed and whirled around, a hand clutching at his chest. “Astrid!”

“That was wonderful.” She bit her bottom lip and her eyes twinkled with mischief.

“How long have you been there?” Hiccup said, a clear pout on his face, knowing Astrid’s gleeful grin meant teasing to come.

“Oh I’ve been here the whole time. You were so wrapped up in your little dance routine you didn’t even notice.”

Hiccup rubbed a hand down his face. “ _Great_.”

Gobber entered through the back of the forge, carrying a crucible in a large pair of metal tongs.

“Watch yerself, comin in hot!” he called.

“What are you doing here?” Hiccup failed to contain his grumpy frown.

“I came to bring you lunch, but apparently I got a show instead.”

“Ach, was Hiccup taking his shirt off again? Lad, I know the fire is hot but there’s no’ much honor in burn scars from stupidity-”

“I wasn’t taking off my shirt!” Hiccup said, exasperated.

“Maybe entertainment is more accurate,” Astrid piped up. “Did you know Hiccup could sing and dance, Gobber?”

Hiccup huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Oh, aye! Yeh’d think the forge is actually a dance studio. The lad’s given me whole serenades, mostly about a bonnie lass-”

Astrid lit up. “Oh? Do tell!”

“Gobber!  _No_ -”

Gobber clasped his hands and fluttered his eyelashes. “Oh my lady love, your eyes are like a cloudless sky on a mid summer’s day-”

“ _Gobber_! Astrid, he’s saying nonsense, I’ve never-”

“Your hair fine as corn silk, the color of wheat swaying in the breeze-”

“This is  _ridiculous_ -”

Astrid giggled. “More!”

Gobber placed a dramatic hand over his heart. “Beautiful lady, my heart near stops when you heave your axe and cleave a man in two-”

“Oh for the  _love_  of-”

“Just as you cleave my heart every moment my lips are not on you!”

Hiccup groaned. “ _Thor_. He’s making all this up, I’ve never said any of this.”

Astrid clapped and bounced on her toes. “Absolutely wonderful, Gobber! Truly inspirational!”

Hiccup crossed his arms petulantly. “I’m your chief you know.”

Astrid grinned a mile wide and Gobber roared with laughter.

“Oh ho ho! Playing the chief card, eh? Your old man used to try the same thing, never did work though, did it? You know, you’re the one who’s supposed to woo the lass, I’m doing all the hard work for you!”

Hiccup held out his hands in a gesture of confusion. “Thank you? For hitting on Astrid  _for_  me?”

“Aye well someone’s got to do it! Isn’t it about time you two settle down, make an honest woman out of her?”

“Oooooh no, here we go…” Hiccup’s cheeks flushed red and even Astrid became flustered.

“I don’t know what yer waitin’ for, the lass is clearly sweet on yeh, and you’ve only been in love with her since the moment you realized girls were pretty. Should lock that down in case some suitor comes a callin’ with a decent offer.”

“Gobber!” Hiccup protested.

“Well it’s true now, isn’t it? Astrid’s a catch and your skinny little self somehow managed to win her favor. And you, Astrid, yeh could a’ least give him a not so subtle hint or two, maybe a slap upside the head. Ultimatums can be very effective…”

Astrid laughed, but she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and ducked her head, just as embarrassed as Hiccup.

Hiccup tapped his fingers on the workbench in front of him, primed to flee any second.

“You know the longer you wait the worse the rumors will be. Half the village is expecting the announcement the next heir is on the way any day now.”

“Oh  _Gods_ …” Hiccup moaned, rolling his head back and grimacing.

Astrid bristled. “You know, everyone pressuring us about stuff like that doesn’t help at all.”

“No, I’m sure it doesn’t! But you know the town gossips make it their business. Maybe if you two learned the definition of the word discreet and put it into practice…”

“Oh,” Astrid said, eyes downcast and cheeks flushed bright pink.

Hiccup slowly started sinking behind the workbench until he disappeared into a mortified puddle on the floor.

“You know as soon as we get married, all we’ll hear is ‘when is that heir showing up’ and ‘aren’t you pregnant yet? I thought for sure you’d get knocked up on the wedding night.’ And then people will rub my stomach like personal boundaries aren’t a thing. It’s all very awkward!” Astrid exclaimed.

“Ah, I know they barge in on your personal lives more than they should, but the elders mean no harm, they’re just excited to see a wee babe. Besides, they’re already hounding you, what’s the difference with a ring on your hand?”

“Ugh, Hiccup, back me up here!” She turned around, but Hiccup was still slumped on the floor.

“You know how much people will talk if that heir shows up early, eh?”

“Gobber!” Astrid cried.

“Well! It’s something to think about, isn’t it? Once again, discretion is in neither of your vocabularies! If you think Berk has no idea what you two get up to, you’re sadly naive. We were all young once, we know.”

“Oh,  _Gods_.” Astrid covered her face.

“On a more serious note… don’t waste your time trying to decide when things will be the perfect timin’. It’s never perfect timin’, for marriage, babies, the like. You just have to jump in with both feet and take the leap of faith. You never know how much time you have, so don’t squander it waitin’ for a perfect moment that’ll never come. I see the potential for greatness in both of you. You make a good team, you compliment each other, and the village sees it too. That is why they’re pressuring you, but they also care and want to see yeh two happy. Take your time, but not too much time.”

Gobber nodded at the top of Astrid’s bowed head and the empty space where Hiccup had been standing.

“Also, wouldn’t it be nice to have your own home and not have to sneak off for a little afternoon delight all the time? Or is it the thrill of sneaking around you like in the first place?”

Hiccup groaned from behind the workbench.

“Alright, I’m done torturing you two,” Gobber chuckled. “Go have your fun; I’ve got to head up to the Great Hall.”

Astrid waited until Gobber left. She walked around the workbench and knelt down next to Hiccup.

“Hey.” She poked his shoulder.  

He huffed, his arm draped across his eyes.

She twiddled her fingers. “You know, he is kind of right. We’re always going to be the subject of everyone’s gossip, whether we’re married or not.”

“I know,” Hiccup sighed.

“And as much as I do like the thrill of secrecy, apparently we’re not as sneaky as we thought.”

“Gods. I mean, I figured people suspected, but according to Gobber we have no secrets at all.”

“Mm,” she agreed. “It’s frustrating, constantly being in the village’s spotlight.”

“It’s only going to get worse if you marry me,” he warned.

“I guess that’s a sacrifice I’ll have to make.” She smiled fondly at him.

Hiccup peeked out from under his arm, a hopeful grin on his face. “Yeah?”

“Mmhm. So…” Astrid leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Wanna sneak off, have some lunch, and then maybe practice making that heir of Berk?”

Hiccup got up in a flash and offered his arm to her. “Now that’s something I can get behind.”

“Wonder how successful it is to conceive that way?” she mused.

Hiccup barked with laughter. “How about we find out.”


End file.
